After All
by iheartchad andtaylor
Summary: All it takes is one duet with the right song to find the one you have been looking for and figure out your feelings towards them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS IN GLEE. OR GLEE ITSELF. If I did than Puck and Rachel would have never broken up.

Mr. Shue's POV

"Alright I thought that we would try something different than we usually do. You are all going to sing duets with the person I assign you to sing with. Is that understood? There will be no changing of partners. Everybody clear on what I just said?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, here are the partners: Arty and Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, Santana and Matt, Brittany and Mike, Finn and Quinn, and Puck and Rachel."

I could tell that most people were happy with the partners that I assigned them. All but the last group and that was the one he was looking most forward to seeing. They had great chemistry if they would only look past the hate which they seemed to hold for one another. But I could tell that there was something there just beyond the surface just waiting to be uncovered.

"When I call your name I will tell you what song you will be doing and give you the sheet music and Cd that accompany that song. This will be the music that you guys will perform next week. The winning pair will get to sing this as our entry for the duet part of the regional and sectionals. After I call your name you and your partner will go to one of the practice rooms and start practicing. The last pair I call will practice on the stage since there are not enough practice rooms."

"Tina and Arty you will be singing "Ain't Nothing like the Real Thing" by Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye. You guys can stay here to practice. Just give me a couple of minutes to finish up with the other groups then it's all yours."

The looks on Tina's and Arty's face were extremely happy. I knew that they would work together well, and this song is perfect for them. I might be a teacher but I am not blind. I can totally see that there is something going on between them.

"Mercedes and Kurt you will be singing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee. You guys will be in practice room A."

"Santana and Matt you will be singing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye. You guys are going to go to practice room B." Santana and Matt left to go start practicing their number.

"Brittany and Mike you will be singing "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. You guys can practice in practice room C." Brittany and Mike left to go practice.

"Quinn and Finn you will be singing "(I've had) The Time of My Life" by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley. You guys will be in practice room D." Quinn was extremely happy with the choice of song and partner. Mostly she was happy because that meant that Finn wouldn't be together in a room alone with that Rachel girl.

"Finally Rachel and Puck you will be doing "After All" by Cher and Peter Cetera. You guys have the auditorium all to yourselves. So go start practicing." They didn't even look at each other as they walked to the auditorium.

Rachel POV

This is just perfect I cannot believe have to sing a freaking love song with Noah Puckerman. Mr. Shue cannot be so stupid to not notice how much we hate each other. Well I might as well make the best of this situation since Mr. Shue said that we cannot change partners.

"I think we should listen to the song first so we get a feel for it."

"I don't care what you do but I am leaving. I have pools to clean and cougars to see."

"You can't leave. Were partners, this is a duet, which in case you didn't know that means that there are two people singing not just one. I am not going to lose this competition because you hate me for something I did two years ago."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I have always hated you and will always hate you."

"If you want to look like a loser in front of everyone that fine by me but I thought you were someone who wanted to show people that they are capable of doing something besides football and getting out of this town. But I guess I was wrong." I knew that it was wrong of me to play the whole everyone thinks you're a Lima loser card but I really wanted him to work on this duet with me and have him put a 100% into it. I am a bad Jew.

"Fine I will listen to the song and then practice for an hour but then I am done for the day."

"Okay, let's start." We listened to the song then it was our turns to start singing the song. Just the two of us no voices on the Cd singing for us just us. Puck is the first of us to sing and my heart breaks has I hear all of the emotion go into the song.

Puck

Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We've tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight

Rachel

I still remember when

Your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats

Every step I takes retreats

Both

Every journey always

Brings me back to you

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

Puck

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Rachel

When love is truly right

Puck

This time it's truly right

Rachel

It lives from year to year

Puck

It changes as it goes

Rachel

Oh and on the way it grows

Puck

But it never disappears

Both

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

Puck

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Always just beyond my touch

Though I needed you so much

Rachel

After all what else is living for

Whoa

Both

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

Puck

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Both

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Whoa I thought I never knew that Noah and I could sing so well together. It was like this song was telling our entire story of everything I had been feeling over the last two years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY**

**A/N I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED OR FAVORITED THIS STORY OR ADDED IT THERE STORY ALERT. IT MEANS A LOT.**

Pucks POV

Great, what was Mr. Shue thinking when he paired me and Berry up? I thought I had made it obvious that I hated her and didn't ever want to work with her on any project especially one where we are singing some stupid love song.

""I think we should listen to the song first so we get a feel for it."

"I don't care what you do but I am leaving. I have pools to clean and cougars to see." Like I am seriously going to give up an afternoon with cougars to sing with her. She is crazier than people already think she is. That is not going to happen ever.

"You can't leave. Were partners, this is a duet, which in case you didn't know that means that there are two people singing not just one. I am not going to lose this competition because you hate me for something I did two years ago." How dare she bring up the incident as I like to call it? That has absolutely nothing to do with why I hate her. Ok maybe it is part of the reason why I throw slushies at her once a week but that has nothing to do with why I don't want to sing with her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I have always hated you and will always hate you."

"If you want to look like a loser in front of everyone that fine by me but I thought you were someone who wanted to show people that they are capable of doing something besides football and getting out of this town. But I guess I was wrong." She just had to play the whole Lima loser card. She knows how much that affects me. Damn her I will show her by putting in a 100% to this stupid duet.

"Fine I will listen to the song and then practice for an hour but then I am done for the day."

"Okay, let's start." We listened to the song then it was our turns to start singing the song. Just the two of us no voices on the Cd singing for us just us.

Puck

Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We've tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight

Rachel

I still remember when

Your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats

Every step I takes retreats

Both

Every journey always

Brings me back to you

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

Puck

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Rachel

When love is truly right

Puck

This time it's truly right

Rachel

It lives from year to year

Puck

It changes as it goes

Rachel

Oh and on the way it grows

Puck

But it never disappears

Both

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

Puck

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Always just beyond my touch

Though I needed you so much

Rachel

After all what else is living for

Whoa

Both

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

Puck

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Both

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

We sounded pretty good right then all the emotions that I had ever felt towards Berry for the last couple of years came to life in that song. It was as if me and her had written this song ourselves about our lives.

"We sounded pretty good Berry."

"Yeah we did. Noah we really should talk about what happened two years ago between us. We can't ignore it forever."

"Why not, there nothing to discuss because nothing ever happened between us." Ok who am I kidding something did happen but I really rather not talk about it especially with her.

"You can't ignore or pretend it didn't happen because it did no matter what you tell yourself." She had placed her hand on my face and I felt like I was in heaven. Damn it I am not supposed to like her. I am supposed to hate her. Uh, everything is so confusing now. I wish I could go back to when we were six and nothing had happened and we were just two kids playing in the sandbox together. When did life get so complicated?

"Ok, maybe it did happen but that doesn't mean that I want to talk about it. Are we going to practice one more time or can I go home."

"I guess practice is over so you can leave but meet me here tomorrow afternoon after football class."

"It's practice Berry. Football practice. And I will see you after it."

Rachel's POV

Whoa I thought I never knew that Noah and I could sing so well together. It was like this song was telling our entire story of everything I had been feeling over the last two years.

"We sounded pretty good Berry."

"Yeah we did. Noah we really should talk about what happened two years ago between us. We can't ignore it forever." I knew I probably shouldn't be bringing it up because it was very traumatic for me and I don't even know what he was going threw but I needed answers to why what happened, happened.

"Why not, there nothing to discuss since nothing ever happened between you and me." He cannot just ignore that the incident didn't happen. How are we supposed to work together if there is a big elephant in the room between it just won't work.

"You can't ignore or pretend it didn't happen because it did no matter what you tell yourself." I placed my hand on his face and it felt so right like everything had gone back to the way it used to be. Before high school, before the incident, and before everything got so complicated and confusing. I can't be feeling like this not after the way he has treated me and I like Finn not Noah.

"Ok, maybe it did happen but that doesn't mean that I want to talk about it. Are we going to practice one more time or can I go home."

"I guess practice is over so you can leave but meet me here tomorrow afternoon after football class."

"It's practice Berry. Football practice. And I will see you after it."

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the third chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
